We Meet Again
by thewriterof.the.day
Summary: After a long time, they meet again. Faberry.


A/N: Hello there. I know it's not cool to start a new fanFic when I still have one that I haven't been updated much, but I think this pairing is kinda adorable too. Quinn and Rachel.

So, please remind yourself to review at the end of this, cause I wanna know what this fanFic is like. Like it, review and I'll continue. If you don't like it, review and I might stop it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, or any of the characters, unless I bring or create any of mine. I own the plot/storyline.

Enjoy

Quinn Fabray was a cheerleader with every boy behind her back, trying to get her to be with them. But she wasn't interested in them. She only had one person in her mind. And that person was, Rachel Berry. To Quinn, Rachel Berry is very inspiring. Rachel get slushied almost everyday, been called names and yet, she's still standing strong. Quinn found that very, unique.

Rachel Berry was the school's loser, the school's most uptight and know it all person. But yet, she didn't care. She just kept on moving. She kept rehearsing, kept singing and kept her shin up high. Cause she knows that you work hard and then, you enjoy. She has Finn Hudson, the football jock and gleek behind her trail, like one sick puppy. But she wasn't interested in him. She had only one person in her mind, and that person was Quinn Fabray. To her, Quinn is a puzzle and Rachel Berry loves puzzles. She believes that underneath each person, there is some heart and soul.

That was years ago. Now, Quinn Fabray works as a photographer, taking pictures for magazines and the papers. Pretty much, she is a well-respected and well-paid photographer. But then, there was some emptiness in her ,

Rachel Berry is a huge Broadway star. So yes, she did achieve her dream. She is huge in the Broadway world. Her name was everywhere ,- in the shining lights, in the magazines, in the papers, on guy magazines. She has what every woman could ever want. But, there was something empty in her heart.

They both graduated and went their separate ways. They didn't know that they would bump into each other.

"Alright, a little more to the left", "Lift up your chin", "Tilt your head a little bit", "Great"

*camera clicks* "we got it! That's a wrap for Demi Lovato's Popstar shoot!", Quinn said while she got up with her smile always there on her face, as she went to Ms. Demi Lovato and thanked her for being there, at Fabray Studios. "Demi, thanks so much for this opportunity. I mean, you make really good music, some of them are even like, the songs that I listen to everyday", Quinn said while shaking hands with the teen star.

"Awww, thank you, and this is a great opportunity for me too, I mean, I love photography and all, when they told me that Quinn, Quinn Fabray was gonna be in charge and going to take pictures of me, I was ecstatic, like seriously, I was jumping up and down like a lunatic", Demi said with a laugh.

"It's funny how we're fans of each other. Anyways it's great to meet you, such an honour", Quinn said, while hugging the teen star.

"True, same to you too", "Well, I've got to go and finish some writing", "See you again soon?", Demi asked while she took off her glasses.

"Definetly"

After everything was settled, after everything was kept in place, Quinn locked up her studio and left to Starbucks.

*Phone ringing*

"Hello?"

"Rachel! Great work this afternoon. Enjoy your weekend!"

"Thanks Scott, well, I have a great agent as well" , "Anyways Scott, you enjoy your weekend too, love from me to wife and kids alright?"

"Right. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

She hung up her phone.

'Finally, a whole weekend of relaxation'

Rachel put on her sweater, and baseball cap, took her keys, phone, iPod and put in headsets and went out of the door. She didn't know where she was headed, but she ended up in Starbucks.

In Starbucks:

"Hello there, can I have a mint chocolate frappe please?", "Thank you", Quinn said, while she ordered her favourite drink. "And prolly 2 chocolate muffins? Thanks", she took out her wallet and paid for everything. She paid and went to find a table.

She didn't see where she was going, and she accidentally bumped into Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry

**Rachel**

Quinn

"Whoops, so sorry, I didn't see you"

"**Well, that's quite alright, I didn't see where I was going as well", "As long as you didn't spill anything on me, haha. Omigod.. Quinn Fabray"**

"Rachel Berry", Quinn said under her breath.

And from that moment on, their emptiness in their hearts actually was filled up.

A/N: Gonna stop right there ;) Review. I must have at least 5 reviews or I'm not going to review. Mean huh? See you soon.


End file.
